Sion's March of Carnage
by dylan.h.merritt
Summary: On his endless march to find and kill Jarvan the fourth, Sion meets some interesting people. None he can't decimate and humiliate however. His carnage reigns supreme. None can stop the undead juggernaut.


In Noxus, a dark and Savage land, there is a legend. A legend of unmatched glory and savagery. A legend about an unstoppable Noxian warrior named Sion, who has long since deceased after his triumph over Jarvan the first. Many thought that's where the legend ended, but the unstoppable warrior didn't stay buried long. General Boram Darkwill made sure of that. With the help of Leblanc, the great hero of Noxus was reborn as a mindless killing machine. He cleaved and killed all who dared cross his path, until finally he was sealed in stone awaiting the day to be reborn again.

The undead juggernaut's long awaited return was finally upon Noxus, when Leblanc, with the help of the hemomage Vladimir and the grand general Swain, revived him once again from the stone. He now wanders Runeterra, decimating all who oppose him. He is on a mission to kill Jarvan the fourth, the new Templar of Demacia.

One day, during his never ending march of death and carnage, Sion came across a young female wielding a broken blade. He stopped to observe her, and noticed the Noxian insignia on the single pauldron she wore. He decided to confront her.

"Who are...you?" Sion's deep, fear inspiring voice caught the attention of the young female. She turned to face Sion, taking a defensive stance.

"What's it to you? Just what are you anyway? Some kind of monster? Begone, I have better things to do." The girl dismissed Sion's presence, which was a grave mistake on her part.

Sion charged the girl. She dodged to the left, but he caught her leg and slammed her to the ground. "You don't ignore Sion...vermin." Sion triumphantly put his massive foot on the girls chest earning a labored grunt from her.

"Sion?! You're lying! Sion died years ago! Now get off me!" The girl channeled her power, and was surrounded by green runes that repelled Sion away from her. This caught Sion off guard, he never thought someone would have enough power to push him back.

"What is your name girl...? Tell me your story." Sion grumbled, his bloodlust rising at the thought of a good challenge. It had been far too long since someone had shown him a good time with a worthy display of skill.

"If you have to know, my name is Riven. I'm a Noxian exile. I was framed, and I'm just trying to redeem myself. It seems you're the real deal as well. Not many can handle my runic powers. Yet you brushed it off with ease." Riven faced Sion once again. This time feeling a tinge of excitement herself, if she beats Sion, she could go home, and they would have no choice but to accept her if she beat a legendary warrior.

"Let us do battle... I crave a challenge." Sion unhooked the giant battle axe he kept on his back. He wielded it with one hand effortlessly. He truly was a juggernaut.

"Very well. Let's begin." Riven dashed towards Sion with out warning, but he was quick on the draw. He managed to knock riven aside with his massive axe, sending her into some nearby rocks.

"RAAAAHHHH" Sion let out a primal roar, before lifting his axe above his head, preparing to bring it down upon Riven. Before the blow was struck riven managed to dash out of the way at the last second, but the mental trauma lingered. Sion's axe had completely reduced all the rocks where Riven was lying, to nothing but pebbles.

"What a devastating smash attack! If I had been hit by that I would have been split in two. I need to run for now and devise a plan." Riven started dashing away, darting between rocks making sure not to lose sight of Sion.

"Come out and die! COWAAAARRRDDDD!" Sion started charging all the rocks in the area destroying each with his body alone. He would keep up this unstoppable onslaught until he found Riven. "Leave no stones unbroken."

"I have to think of something. Do I have to use the full power of my windblade already? Is he really this powerful?" Riven started channeling her runic energy again, this time it converged on the broken blade she held. The blade was seemingly repair and was brimming with energy.

Riven bided her time, until she could find an opening in Sion's defenses. She waited and waited, and Sion seemed to get angrier and angrier. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as he bashed a nearby rock with his head, splitting it in two, this was Riven's chance. She dashed out from behind the rock, and with one swing of her sword a gale of runic wind struck Sion. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I did it. I beat him. I can go home, and be proud knowing I beat the legendary warrior Sion." Riven turned to walk away when an ominous presence overcame her, she turned back to Sion's corpse, which was now glowing a deep red.

"No mercy for the weak!" Sion charged at Riven and he reached her before she could even react. He was much faster now, being fueled by his blood lust and rage. He grabbed riven by the hair and lifted her up. He grabbed her blade and threw it away before slamming her head to the ground. "You...will...suffer!"

Sion flipped Riven over, and started pummeling her with his bare fists. He punched her in the face repeatedly, his hands getting soaked in blood from her bleeding nose. He did not stop once he was done with her face, he went for her gut. She was helpless, unable to do anything, unable to save herself. Tears started streaming down her face at the thought of her imminent demise. Sion grabbed riven by the bandages she wore on her chest, and threw her ripping the bandages in the process. He walked up to her, and noticed she was trying to hide her chest.

"Please stop. Sion. Please." Riven did something she never thought she would have to do. Beg. Beg this barbaric man to spare her life.

"HA! HA! HA! I have broken you... Riven. Look at you grovel. PATHETIC! Yet you have the nerve to call yourself a Noxian. The women from my time were not so fragile." Sion put his Iron boot on Riven's head and applied pressure, earning pained grunts from the broken Noxian exile.

"I'm begging you. Please spare me. I'll do anything." Riven pleaded, trying to appeal to Sion's merciful side, if he even had one. He laughed and applied more pressure.

"Mercy...is for the weak. Admit it. You are...weak. If you do I might consider making you my living trophy, but first. Scream. For. Me! " Sion put even more pressure on her head, if he wanted, he could easily crush her head and be done with it. He wanted more. He wanted to humiliate her. To break her.

"AHHHHHHH! I admit it! I'm weak! Make me your trophy! Please, just don't kill me!" Riven screamed in agony, when all of a sudden the pressure was relieved from her head.

"Disgusting! You are not even worthy... to be the dirt I stand on. Live knowing... knowing you are nothing but vermin." Sion kicked riven in the head with his iron boot, knocking her out cold. When she woke up. Sion was gone. Continuing his endless march.

Riven will be forever scarred, knowing that Sion had not only bested her, but humiliated her, forcing her to beg for her life. The only reason Riven thought she was spared, was because she is Noxian. If it was anyone else, she had no doubt Sion would have killed them without a thought.


End file.
